Distraction
by Jediempress
Summary: Sora's in BIG trouble and only Riku can save him.  Happy Birthday, Sassy Aloo!


So Sassy Aloo wanted something Sora, Riku, Fenrir for her birthday. This is what she's getting. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Distraction

"Riku! Riku!" There was panic in Sora's voice as he raced up to the older boy and began frantically tugging at his arm.

"Ow! Let go!" Riku managed to pull his arm from Sora's grasp. "What?"

"Well, you're in a bad mood." The brunette noted.

"Yeah, well I'm entitled to a few of those."

"I guess." Sora agreed slowly. Then he suddenly remembered what he had been seeking the older one out for. "I need your help. It's a matter of life and death!"

Concern started shading those aqua eyes. "What?"

"Come on." Sora again began tugging at Riku's arm. Again, Riku snatched it back and wordlessly followed the shorter one toward the garage, mildly glaring at the back of his head.

He really was not in the mood for Sora's antics. "This better really be important, Sora."

"Oh, it is." Sora laughed in an uneasy way. "And you're the only who can save me."

Save him? "What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't even anywhere close to it!" Sora shoved open the garage door enough for them to both slip in before taking a frantic look around outside and shutting it.

Riku walked a bit further in, looking over everything within sight. All of Cid's tools and projects seemed to be intact. Nothing looked out of place or damaged. "I'm not seeing anything that would warrant you're immediate death, Sora."

Sora stepped past him, shooting an extremely nervous look at him. He continued toward the back of the garage, passing up the workbench, the generator Cid had been working on for over a week now, and going toward…

Riku's chest actually seized up. Oh, no. No, no, no. He was not… But he was. "Please tell me you didn't."

Sora's voice was quiet. "I wasn't even close to it. I was up in the loft there, trying to find something for Leon. As I was moving things around, one of spare power couplings some how got knocked off the edge and…."

Sora pulled back the drop cloth beside him to reveal Fenrir, in all its polished glory. Gleaming black with gold and silver fittings, somehow shining even in the dusty garage. It was an absolutely gorgeous piece of machinery, perfect in every way.

Except for the large dent in the rear side compartment.

"Cloud is going to kill you." Riku stated in absolute certainty.

"I know."

"I can't save you from his wrath, Sora. He loves this bike more than he loves me."

"I can fix it!" Sora said animatedly. "I found a guy who can do it but it's gonna take a few hours."

"Then what do you need me for?" Riku knew the answer before he finished the question. "It's Sunday."

"Yeah. Cloud will be here any minute to spend quality time with his baby."

"You're screwed."

"Ah, well." Sora rubbed at his neck and toed the dirty floor with his oversized shoe. "I was kinda hoping, you'd get screwed instead."

It took Riku a minute to understand what Sora was implying. When he did, a rather large smirk crossed his face. "I cannot believe that just came out of _your_ mouth."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ innocent." The brunette protested. "I know about sex stuff. I just don't like talking about it."

"Right. When's this guy coming to fix it?"

"Now."

The sound of the large door sliding open caused both teens to jump and Sora hurriedly threw the cover back over the motorcycle. Riku turned toward the noise and Sora quickly darted out of sight.

Cloud tilted his head questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Riku replied easily, taking a few steps toward the blonde. "I was bored."

Now standing before the slightly shorter man, Riku began idly playing with the thin black strap that came over Cloud's shoulder. He gave Cloud a coy look. "I was hoping you could help me find something to do."

"This is when I usually work on Fenrir."

"I know." Riku raised his other hand to run a finger up Cloud's exposed arm. He then began tracing his ear and neck. "But couldn't that wait for just a few hours?"

"Riku."

The teen moved in closer, leaning forward to run his tongue along the edge of Cloud's ear. Then he nipped at it, earning a low moan from the blonde. He moved enough to whisper into that same ear. "Please?"

Cloud met his eyes, narrowing his own blue ones. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know what you mean." Riku lightly protested, returning to his ministrations to Cloud's ear and moving on to his neck. "Do I…need…..a reason….to want you….to fuck me into the mattress?"

Cloud by now had given up all pretense of fighting. His own hands had come up to grip Riku's hips and his head lolled to the side to give Riku more access.

Riku insistently backed his lover from the garage, managing a very brief glance over his shoulder toward Fenrir. Sora just caught his eye before Riku returned his attention to Cloud.

Once the couple had left, the brunette breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He moved over to the back door and let in the body repair guy. The man apparently had heard the whole thing because he chuckled as he brought in his tool box. "You're lucky those two are total sex fiends."

"Yeah." Sora grinned. "It comes in handy sometimes."


End file.
